Automotive vehicles are increasingly being equipped with one or more microphones to detect sound waves which are then converted to current signals. Microphones are commonly employed to detect sound for speech recognition so that a driver can verbally communicate instructions to electronics such as for navigation and phone applications. Microphones are also employed to detect noise within the passenger compartment for anti-noise cancellation applications. The microphones may be mounted within discrete structures of the vehicle such as the rear view mirror housing and within trim panels such as the headliner. Conventional microphone mounting arrangements in the headliner typically involve providing a hole extending through the entire headliner and a bezel surrounding the microphone which extends through the hole. The bezels are typically large and may be unappealing and result in a microphone assembly that is visible within the passenger compartment.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a microphone assembly within a trim panel of a vehicle that is not readily viewable.